All Of Me
by TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: Leah never thought she would find her imprint. She never thought she would find her imprint in a bar and she never expected to be so happy. But she did find her imprint in a bar, and she was happy. Happier than she ever had been, but when all other imprints are the opposite sex and yours is the same sex, things get interesting. Rated M to be safe. Leah/OC
1. Chapter 1

Leah stood leaning against the bar with her back facing the bars edge. She agreed to come out tonight only because she was tired of being cooped up inside and need a break. She was still angry and hurt about Sam and she wasn't near ready to get over it. Her mind was constantly bombarded with images of Sam and Emily together and it hurt her over and over.

"Go and talk to someone. Don't just stand there." Leah rolled her eyes at Paul and sipped from her drink. She didn't want to go and talk to someone, she wanted to stay here and just watch people.

"Fine. Your loss." Leah rolled her eyes, again, at Paul and turned back to her drink once more.

The lights were flashing and the music was pounding. Everywhere she looked someone somewhere was dancing or sucking face or even talking, but not her.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to score with this chick here, but she's being a little resistant. Could you hold this drink for me please?" Leah raised an eyebrow and held the drink anyway. She watched very carefully as the guy, who looked like an even deuchier version of Paul, poured something into the glass.

Leah looked from the glass to him and without hesitation, she slammed the glass on the counter. It shattered and the drink went everywhere drawing attention of the people around them.

"You don't put damn roofies in a woman's drink you slimy bastard." The guy stuttered for a few seconds and Leah could feel her temper starting to flare. She was not going to let this idiot get away with it.

"You his date?" Leah noticed that a woman was returning to his side, her hair covering her face from view. The woman turned and looked at Leah before nodding lightly.

Leah was taken back and her mouth almost dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her. She clamped her mouth shut and clenched her hands, her nails digging deep into the flesh of her palms.

"You ever try that again and I'll kill you!" Leah grabbed the man by the collar and threw him away from the bar, the woman he was with stood there in shock.

"Get the hell out of here you asshole!" Leah felt rage taking over her body and she had to tell herself to breath before she burst into her furry self.

"Was he going to put roofies in my drink?" Leah turned back to the woman and felt her rage melt away. She looked over this sexy person in front of her and felt her mouth start to go dry.

This woman, this sexy siren, was making Leah's blood pump through her veins. She wanted her. Not just to have and pleasure but she wanted to protect her and keep her safe. Leah had imprinted. On a woman.

"I wouldn't let the asshole do that to you." The woman stares at Leah and a thought ran through her head, stopping all hope dead in her tracks. Leah had imprinted on a woman and this woman, her imprint may be straight.

"My knight in sexy shorts." The woman smiled and raised her hand for the bartender to come over.

Leah took this chance to look over her sexy imprint and licked her lips. Her sexy little babe was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. She was short, 5'5" with short legs and a short torso, but she had powerful thighs and a sexy, ass. She was busty, but not disproportionated to her body size. Leah figured she would be considered plus sized, maybe a size 14 or 16, but Leah couldn't give a damn what size she was. She was beautiful and sexy to her.

"Yeah I guess so." Leah licked her lips once more and looked at her clear, darker skin. She wasn't native, she figured she was part African American, with her kinky/wavy hair dark brown hair. She had full lips and a small, button like nose. To Leah, she was perfect.

"I'm Leah." Leah extended her hand and the woman turned to her, smiling with a set of white teeth.

"I'm Nevaeh. Nice to meet you Leah." Nevaeh took a step closer to Leah, as she was being crowded out from the other side and smiled up at her.

"Let me buy my rescuer a drink." Leah smiled and nodded. She finally understood why those idiots who had imprinted were so happy. She had never felt happier.

"I was just doing my duty." Leah took a chance. She took a chance and placed her hand on the back of Nevaeh's back and rubbed in a slow circle. The dress she was wearing felt smooth and silky under touch and she shuddered at the thought of her skin on this sexy siren's.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-,-,-,-

Okay so I just want to say that I am writing this as a married, straight Caucasian woman, so I have never written a story like this. I have no experience dealing with the prejudice that lesbians go through not have I dealt with the prejudice that African American women go through. I do have experience being plus sized. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Nevaeh looked up at her coworker standing in front of her and let out a deep sigh. She couldn't believe she was going to have this conversation with her coworker again. She felt like she had spoken her mind, every thought and concern she had was spoken out loud.

"I don't want to be set up with your brothers cousins fraternity member. He sounds like a deuchebag." Her coworker sighed and sat down in front of Nevaeh and bat her eyelashes, staring at her with her big blue eyes.

"Please Nev, he's quite a nice guy and he has a lot in common with you. Hes hot too!" Nevaeh sighed and typed a few notes on her computer before shutting her computer down.

"You're forgetting that I'm attracted to women." The coworker that was sitting in front of her, leaned forward and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You're bisexual. You are attracted to women and men. Best of both worlds you know." Nevaeh didn't know what to say. She regretted telling her coworker that she was bisexual. Since she had told her coworker, she has been trying to set her up with different women and men. The women were okay but the men were always assholes.

"If you go on a date with your mom, she may get off your back for a while." Nevaeh did have to admit that she was right.

Her mother did not support how she felt and what she had come out as. Her mother had almost quit talking to her altogether if it weren't for the fact that Nevaeh paid her bills. She knew that if she hadn't been suing her mothers bills, she would cut all ties.

"Fine. One date. One. That's it." She wasn't doing this to appease her mother, but rather to get her off her back for a while so she could get a chance to breath and be herself. That's all she wanted.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Nevaeh regretted saying yes. She regretted coming out on the date and she regretted dressing herself up and doing her hair and makeup. She had to admit, that even though she didn't want to go on this date in the first place, she did put a lot of effort into what she was wearing and how she looked.

"Look I'm not saying that the college football is better than the NFL, but I know a lot do guys who say college football is the only football they'll watch. Plus I when to be a star quarterback." Nevaeh listened to the guy drone on until she had enough and sat up straight in her seat.

"Wanna go get some drinks?" She was hoping that if she asked for a few drinks, she could make up and excuse to slip out of the date.

Her date looked her over, his eyes wandering over her breasts and she definitely didn't miss the way he licked his lips. He continued looking down her body until he reached her legs. Then once again, he licked his lips. He leaned back in his seat and spread his legs a little wider than before.

"Yeah. Let's go for drinks." Nevaeh smiled awkwardly and stood up from her seat and walked away from the quieter, seating area and walked upstairs to the busier and louder club area. They had went to the quiet area to talk but the talks lasted a few minutes and then it turned awkward.

"You have a sexy ass." Nevaeh felt a hand on her backside and felt a squeeze. She felt her blood boil and clenched her hands. This date, this man, was one of the touchiest men she had ever been on a date with and she never felt more disrespected before.

"Thanks." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she made her way to the bar. She leaned against the bar and waved down the bartender. All the while being aware of her 'date' stroking her lower back.

"I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom." Nevaeh ordered her drink and turned away from her date and made her way through the crowd. She was nearly to the bathroom when she bumped into a walking, talking wall. The man turned to her and flashed her a smile and Nevaeh took in his appearance quickly.

He was tall and bulky, towering over her, with tan skin and black hair. He had brown eyes and Nevaeh racked her brain to see if she had met him before. She couldn't remember if she had, but she had seen a lot of different people in the last few days and even weeks that she'd been at her new job.

"Sorry." He apologized and flashed a cocky grin, reminding her of her date that she need a break from.

"It's fine." Nevaeh kept walking to the bathroom and when she got there, she quickly went to the bathroom, and then leaned against the counter, giving herself a few more minutes before she would have to make her way back out there.

"You can do it Nevaeh." She took a deep breath and left the bathroom and made her way back to her date. But instead of just finding her date, she found a tall, sexy goddess that made her mouth water and go dry at the same time.

Her eyes raked up and down her body and she found herself getting wet between her legs. She felt her mind go to a dirty place. She could picture herself and this goddess in bed, Nevaeh moaning loudly, her head thrown back as her pussy was being licked and her clit was being flicked.

She had to fight a moan when she looked at this beautiful woman's body, her long, sexy tanned legs and her flat, smooth stomach.

If Nevaeh had her, she would take her time and kiss every part of the goddesses body. She'd spend all day in bed worshiping her sexy curves, spend all day making her moan and cum. Then it would be Nevaeh's turn.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

So here's another chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm writing this on my iPhone so the screen is small. Hope you like it!


	3. Lemon

**Lemon! Warning ️ Lemon!**

Leah spent the rest of the time in the bar with Nevaeh. She was leaning against the bar beside her while she was talking quietly. Leah licked her lips and decided that it was now or never to be bold. She grabbed Nevaeh by the chin and turned her head towards hers. She licked her lips against me pressed her lips against Nevaeh's. She felt like moaning when her soft lips tasted the soft lips of her sexy imprint. She moaned into her mouth when Nevaeh wrapped her arms around Leah's neck and pulled her into her body. Leah placed her hands on her ass and gave a squeeze. She felt lust rushing through her veins and pulled away. Her brown eyes were looking into her imprints eyes. Desire and lust flooded the beautiful hazel pools.

"Fuck me. Let's get out of here." Leah couldn't help but smirk when she got another heated kiss. Nevaeh this time, reached out and placed her hand on her hip and slowly moved it up her body until she had reached her breast.

"You wanna get out of here?" Leah spoke with a husky voice. She was turned on so much. She didn't know how far she could go without fucking her imprint.

"Fuck yes. I wanna get the hell out of here and get to my bed." Leah's eyes darkened and she reached out and smacked Nevaeh's ass eliciting a moan out of her mouth.

"Follow me." Leah grabbed her hand and led her away from the bar. She led her outside where she grabbed a cab and opened the door for her sexy siren.

Nevaeh got in the cab and when Leah got in as well, she gave the cab the address to her place. It was silent for a minute before Nevaeh all but jumped on Leah. Leah was pushed against the seat of the cab and Nevaeh was kissing her lips with such passion that Leah almost melted.

"Fuck I'm so wet." Leah pushed Nevaeh off of her and then pushed _her_ against the seat. She let out a low groan and pressed her lips to Nevaeh's neck. She kissed up and down until she hit her sensitive spot. Then she started licking the spot receiving breathy and hearty moans from the woman under her. Normally Leah would've waited until they were out of the cab, but Leah couldn't resist.

"Hey! We're here!" The cab driver knocked on the glass separating the back from the front of the cab and Leah got off and opened the door. She let Nevaeh get out before she handed the guy money. They stood on the sidewalk for a moment before Leah looked at her siren.

"You wanna do this?" She wanted to make sure she was okay with this before they went further. Leah heard a little purr from Nevaeh and she felt herself growing wet as she walked towards her. He hands found Leah's shirt and she gave it a tug, pulled her back to her body where their lips met again.

"Yes I'm okay with this. I feel such a connection to you. I feel like I just wanna fuck you all night and all day. Fuck you're so hot." Leah growled low and gripped her ass. She lifted her up and pushed her against the wall of the apartment building. She rolled her hips into Nevaeh's and felt pleased when she let out another breathy moan.

"I'm going to make you cum over and over." Leah licked Nevaeh's collar bone up to her neck and then let her down.

"Open you fucking door!" Nevaeh couldn't get the door open fast enough. Once she had gotten it opened, she all but ran towards her apartment.

she shoved the key in and turned it all the while Leah's hand were roaming her body. Once she got in and Leah got in, she slammed the apartment door and locked it.

"Nevaeh, what the hell?!" Nevaeh heard her roommates voice and she briefly turned her head.

"I found myself a date. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some wild fucking sex to have." Leah followed Nevaeh to her room and she heard the door click and lock. She watched Nevaeh start to strip her clothes and groaned loudly when she laid on her bed and motioned with her finger to join her.

Leah quickly stripped herself and climbed into the bed. She gave Nevaeh a heated kiss on the lips and then started kissing down her body. She started with her neck, hitting every sensitive spot she could find and then worked her way to her collar bone. She started kissing down she chest and when she got her breasts, she popped a nipple into her mouth and sucked on the bud. She flicked her tongue over the nipple, all while keeping eye contact. She relished in the pleasure she was already giving her imprint.

"Fucking tease." Leah grinned and popped her mouth off of her nipple and turned to the other one. She licked the nipple a few times before she took it into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around the soft bud and then gently tugged with her teeth.

"You like that baby?" All Nevaeh could do was nod as she felt herself being built up to a strong orgasm.

"Not yet. Don't cum yet." Leah kissed the valley in between her breasts and then continued down to her thighs. She spread her legs open and started kissing the inside of her thighs, missing her sexy little pussy on purpose.

"Fuck Leah!" Leah grinned widely and when she felt like Nevaeh had enough teasing she put her head in direct sight of her soaking wet pussy.

"You come for me baby." Leah flicked her tongue against Nevaeh's clit a few times, feeling Nevaeh's body tense up underneath her.

"Leah fuck I'm so close." Leah sucked on the clit feeling it get as hard as it possibly could underneath the attention of her tongue.

"I'm gonna taste you." Leah licked her pussy lips once before she shoved her tongue in. She explored her pussy with her tongue and it wasn't long before Nevaeh came all over Leah's tongue.

"You taste good little sexy siren." Leah cleaned off her pussy, enjoying the taste of her creamy, sweet cum. She pulled back and licked her lips, moaning when she got the last few drops into her mouth.

"Now, I'm gonna fuck you until you scream my name." Leah had never been so turned on by one woman in her life. She felt like she was going to go crazy just by how this sexy woman was making her feel.

"Fuck me Leah. Oh please fuck me!" Leah loved the way she begged. She pressed her lips to hers feverishly and placed her fingers on her pussy. She shoved one in after another until all her fingers were in her tight pussy and then she moved them in and out of her. She started slowly at first but when she heard her little minx begging for her to go faster, she complied.

"You like that baby? You like getting fucked?" Leah grabbed her breast with her other hand and squeezed.

"Leah! Oh fuck Leah!" Leah grinned from ear to ear. She loved the sound Nevaeh was making.

"That's right baby. Scream my name." Leah gave her a hot and lust filled kiss, picking up the speed of her fingers fucking her pussy. She could feel her tighten on her fingers and she stopped them in their place.

"Scream my name when you come baby. Remember who gave you this orgasm." Leah had images of Nevaeh in kinky positions and she really hoped she wasn't being too forceful or doing anything she didn't like.

"Leah! Oh fuck! Leah fuck yes! Oh god!" Leah let out a moan and came herself when she felt Nevaeh gushing on her fingers. She kept fucking her even as she was cumming, feeling her pussy pulse around her hand.

"You dirty girl." Leah took her fingers out and licked them one by one, keeping eye contact with Nevaeh the whole time.

"Yeah I am a dirty girl. I'm a dirty girl who wants to get fucked again."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Sorry for the wait! Here's a new chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

ShadowCub

Wolf eyes

Thanks to everyone who has added this to their favourites so far:

Girlyxxx123

LisaLisa3232

Ms Poison Ivey

ShadowCub

10

kristynita22

nanarosedarkness

Thanks to the followers so far:

Ahyah Fanfictionmax Jessie the twilight girl LilWhiteMouse Ms Poison Ivey Neith Yamashita NewtownGirl95 ShadowCub Zadria Cerulean cybawolf 10 jojo130151 lucefatale mymy15 natsumi456


End file.
